


One Night at the Door

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Song fic, Vault 111, butch being sweet for once, butch deloria - Freeform, lone wanderer - Freeform, lone wanderer is female, pre game, sorta sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: This story takes place when the LW and Butch are 16 years old and still in the vault.I wrote this back in 2016 and decided to post it here. It's a song fic to the song "Hold On To Me" by Mayday Parade.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Reader
Kudos: 13





	One Night at the Door

Hold Onto Me

Mayday Parade

Butch Deloria x F!Lone Wanderer (Reader)

_I know I’ve got my problems and it starts with me_

_She saw something inside that I can’t see_

_And late at night, yeah she’ll comfort me_

_Hold onto me, hold onto me._

It was about roughly 3 AM when Butch stumbled across (Y/n) leaning over the railing by the door to the wasteland. They were barely sixteen. Both angry at the world and each other.

“(Y/n)?” Butch asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He only stayed up this late so he could smoke without getting caught, but what was the goody two shoes doctor's daughter doing out here?

Before she turned around Butch watched her rub her eyes, turning around she plastered a fake smile across her face, but her wet cheek and bloodshot eyes told a different story.

“What’s up, Butch?”

_I got a nervous habit and I drink too much_

_She said she hates her life and wants to change her ways_

_She wakes in the night and whispers_

_Oh so quiet_

“What’s wrong?” Butch asked as he took a step closer. She was already pressed against the railing, clenching it in her fists. He could see her knuckles begin to turn white.

“Nothing I just. Sometimes I come here to think and you know thoughts can be overwhelming sometimes.” She said simply. Her fake smile began to fade. There was nothing she could think of to keep her smile going right now.

“Like what kind of thoughts. (Y/n).” Slowly Butch walked next to her, put his back against the rail and turned to her. Trying to let her know with his body language that he wasn’t budging until she was okay. 

“Why do you care, Butch?” She snapped, turning away from him.

_Hold onto me, hold onto me_

_Don’t you ever leave, Don’t you ever leave_

_I know I’ve got my problems and it’s probably me_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

“Well, I care because you seem really upset.” He tried, hoping that that was enough to win her over.

“You torture me. You use to bully me day in and day out and you want me to open up to you?” He winced at her words. She wasn’t wrong.

“Listen, Doll Face. I’m not going to tell you I’m a changed man. It’s just if you’re upset and I can help. I want to be there. You’re pretty rad, you know?”

“No I don’t know that. Look Butch, why don’t you just go to bed. I’m fine.”

“Now, come on. I might look as dumb as rocks, but I’m not falling for that one.”

“Fine. Do you really want to know?” He nodded at her huffy words.

_Stayed up too late and it hurts to breathe_

_Said its 4 AM, girl go back to sleep_

_Sometimes at night I can hear her dreams_

“I feel like a failure.” She whispered. Almost instinctively he laughed. She glared at him. “I’m leaving.” She pushed herself off the rail and started to walk away, which shut Butch up. He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back. When she stopped fighting and huffed and turned around to look at him. He didn’t let go.

“Why would you say that?” He asked genuinely.

_Come rescue me, Come rescue me_

_Don’t you ever leave, Don’t you ever leave_

_I know we got our problems, and it probably me_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

“I failed the physician test.” She whispered. They had locked eyes. Nothing seemed to matter anymore

“I thought you couldn’t take that till you were 18?” She then smiled a bit despite her sadness.

“I swiped an older copy from Jonas’ desk.”

“You’re still smarter than me.”

“Thanks, Butch that definitely makes me feel better.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Butch took a deep breath and took a step towards her. He dropped her wrist and put both his arms on her small shoulders.

_I’m a drifter’s body in an open sea_

_And I’ve seen my reflection staring right back at me_

_With no place to go and you’re all left alone_

_There no place like home_

“(Y/n), you are the smartest person I’ve ever met. So what you failed one test that you administered yourself! And honestly I doubt you failed. Knowing you, you probably got a B-.” She smiled.

“C+” She whispered. He grinned back.

“A C+ is better than I could have done. You have so much potential, don’t be sad about this.”

“Why are you being so nice?” She asked softly, she refused to meet his eyes. He bit his bottom lip.

_Hold onto me, Hold onto me_

_Just stay with me, just stay with me_

_I know we got our problems and you’ll probably leave_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

“Because it’s late, Nosebleed and I’m too tired to make fun of you.” He lied. He knew she could see right through him and she didn’t press him about it. At least not tonight.

_I could never leave, I will never leave_

Standing on her tiptoes, (Y/n) gently pecked Butch’s lips.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she turned and left. Leaving Butch dumbfounded and his lips numb.

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_


End file.
